Lost
by Dalpal
Summary: What would you do if the people you knew all your life wouldnt forgive you? Where would you turn? Seiftis/Queifer
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FF8 characters. They all belong to Squaresoft.  
  
But if I did…  
  
  
  
Quistis opened her eyes slowly. The pounding in her head was keeping time with the throbbing in her arms. She could feel the bite of hard metal digging into her wrists.  
  
'Handcuffs?' She tried moving her hands, straining against the metal. 'Yes, definitely handcuffs.'  
  
Quistis looked around trying to find some clue as to where she was. It was so dark all she could make out were vague shapes scattered around the room.  
  
"Where am I?" she muttered softly to herself as she wriggled around on the uncomfortably hard chair she was sitting on.  
  
She closed her eyes, squeezing them tightly shut, trying to remember what happened to land her here. '…In the club…talking to the bartender' she thought, 'the…bartender, he smiled at someone behind me…turning around…then nothing…' She sighed, frustrated. 'Whoever was behind me must have hit me on the head…but who? Why?'  
  
Quistis knew why. She thought back, memories falling in place. An image of Cid and Squall sitting in Cid's office, talking to her popped into her mind.  
  
Cid: "Quistis, so good of you to come…We have a mission for you…you'll have to go alone…organized crime has moved into the area…this will be very dangerous if they find out who you are… we've already lost 2 men…The crime lord's name is Franco Lladro…"  
  
Squall had sat there throughout Cid's briefing with a slight frown on his face, saying nothing until Quistis was about to leave. He looked up, meeting her eyes for the first time, "Quistis, as much as I'm against sending you out alone on such a dangerous mission, I know you can do this."  
  
Squall got up out of his chair and stepped up to her. Taking Quistis' hand in his he leaned forward and spoke softly "Good luck, Quis. No matter how bad it gets out there, don't forget, you have friends."  
  
Now, here she was months later, handcuffed to a chair, waiting. 'What went wrong? How did my cover get blown?' Quistis thought as she struggled against the cuffs again, without doing anything except scrapping her wrists. 'Ok, don't panic. That'll only make things worse. Maybe my cover isn't blown. There could be lots of reasons why I'm being held, here. Yeah right, Quis, think up another one,' she argued with herself.  
  
Quistis heard the pop of the lock, then the door being pushed open. Her heart started to pound as she heard footsteps coming her way in the dark. Suddenly the lights were snapped on, blinding her.  
  
"Well lookie, lookie. What have we got here?" Quistis heard a raspy voice say.  
  
She blinked several times, trying to see who it was, then wished she hadn't. The man standing in front of her made her skin crawl. He was short and skinny with long greasy black hair and a scraggly goatee. When he grinned at her she saw that he had several teeth missing.  
  
"Ya sure are a pretty one. Too bad the boss said to leave you alone." He walked around behind her, where she couldn't see him. Which made her even more nervous. "Pity though" he continued leaning closer to her "maybe you and me could' a been friends. Real good friends." He laughed then and walked back around, in front of her.  
  
Quistis shuddered at the thought of what his words implied, but he didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Why…" she started to ask, faintly. Clearing her throat, Quistis began again, louder "Why am I here? Tied up to this chair? Who are you and what right do you have abducting me like this?"  
  
The man looked at her with an amused smile. "Well, ain't you an uppity one. You'll find out soon enough, girl, when the boss gets here." He leaned back against a large crate and folded his arms, "You're in big trouble, that's for sure. The boss don't come down to this part of town for just anything."  
  
'This part of town?' she thought. 'I must have been moved after I was knocked out. But to where?' Quistis strained to listen to the sounds beyond the room she was being held. She was having a hard time concentrating, with her head pounding and the man in front of her chattering on about 'Hyne only knows what.'  
  
"You hear what I said" The man asked, looking at her.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I seem to have a headache. Do you think you could get me an aspirin or something?" Quistis said trying to get the men to leave, if even for a few minutes.  
  
He seemed to think what she had just said was funny because he started to laugh. "Yeah, I bet you do have a headache. It probably goes with that lump on the back of your head. And no I can't get you an aspirin or something."  
  
"Can you at least get me some water?" She asked in a slightly pleading tone. "Please."  
  
"Fine. If it'll get you to stop you're moaning and groaning." He stomped out of the room and closed the door loudly.  
  
Quistis listened to his footsteps recede, then sighed. 'Good, it worked,' she thought.  
  
Quistis looked around desperately for any way to free herself. She was beginning to panic. There didn't seem to be anything around the room but big wooden crates. 'Ok nothing to get these handcuffs off but maybe…' she thought to herself. She worked her way to her feet and was able to lift her arms high enough to get them over the back of the chair. She could run but it would be awkward with her arms still cuffed behind her back.  
  
When she heard footsteps coming back in her direction, Quistis decided it was her only option. She ran in the opposite direction of the man that was returning. The room was much larger then she had thought. This must be some kind of warehouse.  
  
Quistis ran as far back as she could get then ducked behind a row of stacked crates, trying to make herself as small as possible. She could hear the man swearing when he got back and found her gone.  
  
"Come on out, girl" The man called to her. "You're only going to make this harder on yourself." She could hear him moving around and shrank back as far as she could into the shadows.  
  
"I know your still there. I can hear you breathing." He sounded closer this time. Quistis' heart was pounding as she put her hand over her mouth trying to quiet her breathing.  
  
She hadn't heard the man for a few minutes and was straining to hear where he was when suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed her.  
  
Quistis screamed as the man pulled her roughly out of her hiding place. She tried to fight him but was no match with her hands immobilized behind her.  
  
"You little bitch," he snarled, slapping her hard across the face. She landed on the cement floor, dazed. Then he bent down and grabbed her around the upper arm and jerking her up, pulled her back to the chair.  
  
'Ok' Quistis thought as he pulled her across the room 'he's not as stupid as he looks. But it was worth a try.' She winced as he pushed her roughly back into the chair.  
  
They glared at one another for a minute before he looked towards the door, listening. Then she heard it as well. Someone was coming.  
  
"You'll get yours now," he sneered down at her.  
  
"MOLE!" They both heard a yell come from the entrance. The man gave her a last glance. "You'd better not move if you want to see another day," he said and then hurried out. "Yes, Boss, coming!"  
  
Quistis felt the fear creeping over her as she sat, waiting to meet her fate. She kept her eyes on the spot where the man named Mole had disappeared. Her heart gave a jump when she saw the short man re-emerge with a tall man following behind.  
  
Quistis looked away trying to calm herself. She refused to show this man the fear that was shooting through her. She heard him stop in front of her and looked up into his face. "Oh, Hyne," she gasped.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
A/N: Please leave me a review and I'll love you forever. =0.0=  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………………… 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
"Seifer?" Quistis said in a trembling voice. Not wanting to believe what her eyes were telling her. 'Is he here to save me?' a stab of hope racing through her then disappearing as she looked at him, 'No, he looks too comfortable with that weasel. Besides how would he know I was here if…'  
  
He stood there looking down at her calmly for a moment without speaking. His green eyes glittered dangerously when he started to speak. "I was told that there has been a woman coming into the club asking questions," he said softly stepping closer to her. "Funny thing though, I never expected it to be you."  
  
While Seifer talked, Quistis couldn't help noticing how handsome he looked standing there. She hadn't seen him in almost 3 years. He hadn't changed drastically but there were little things. His scar had faded, his hair was a little longer, and he'd traded in his trademark gray coat for a black leather duster.  
  
He reached out and ran his fingertips along the side of her face where Mole had slapped her. "What happened here, Mole?" he asked, not taking his eyes off her.  
  
"She tried to get away," the other man defended.  
  
Quistis saw a glint of amusement in Seifer's eyes. "This girl...handcuffed to a chair…tried to get away? From you, Mole?" Seifer asked, baiting the other man.  
  
"Yeah, she tricked me. Said she needed some water, and being the nice guy I am…" Mole gave her a sly smile "I went to get some. When I got back she'd hid" he swung his arm out in a wide gesture "back there."  
  
"So…you did…what?" Seifer turned to him, raising his eyebrow.  
  
"I-I just showed her who's in charge," Mole answered nervously.  
  
"And who would that be?" Seifer asked.  
  
"We-well you are, boss," Mole answered, looking a little uneasy.  
  
"Um hm, and what did I tell you?" Seifer stood looking at the other man, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Uh, you said…" Mole shuffled his feet nervously, "not to touch her. But she …"  
  
"Enough!" Seifer hissed.  
  
Quistis bit her lip as she watched the two men talk. Well at least now she knew how she'd been found out. 'Seifer.' Of course when he'd seen her, he must have known. It was no wonder they'd lost two other SeeD's on this mission.  
  
"Wait for me outside," Quistis heard Seifer order, bringing her back to the present situation. Seifer turned back and stood looking down at her. It hit her then. Maybe Seifer had changed more then she had at first thought. Where was the smirk, the sarcastic remarks? For a moment she even thought she saw sadness in his eyes.  
  
"You shouldn't have come here, Quistis," Seifer said softly. "He shouldn't have sent you." She watched in disbelief as he turned and started to walk away.  
  
"Seifer…" she saw him stop "…Why?"  
  
Quistis didn't think he was going to answer her at first. But then he turned to face her once more, with a bitter laugh.  
  
"Why? You want to know why?" Seifer walked quickly back to where she sat. Spreading his arms out in a sweeping fashion he said, "I'm what everyone expected me to be…you, them, the world gave me no other option."  
  
Quistis was shocked by the bitterness of his words. "But this…this life?"  
  
Seifer cut her off, "Oh Quistis, are you still living under the illusion that everything is black and white," he laughed at her, "everything's gray here, baby." She didn't know what to say in response to his harsh words.  
  
He looked at her a moment more then turned back to leave.  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" Quistis asked to his retreating back.  
  
She saw a small shrug before he answered, "What should I do?" With that he walked out the door, not waiting for an answer.  
  
Seifer stopped just outside and took a deep breath. 'Why did it have to be her?' he thought looking up at the swiftly moving clouds in the night sky. "Hyne, someone up there must really hate me."  
  
Seifer sighed then moved over to where Mole stood talking to his driver. The two men turned their attention to him as he approached.  
  
"So whatcha want me to do with the girl?" Mole asked.  
  
"I" Seifer rubbed his forehead as he thought, "want you…to bring her to my place." If Mole thought it was a strange request he knew better then to say anything. Seifer reached into the inside pocket of his leather coat and pulled out a vial of clear liquid, "Here. Give this to her in that water she asked for." He tossed it to Mole.  
  
"What if she wont take it?" Mole asked.  
  
Seifer raised an eyebrow and locked eyes with the other man, "Make Her."  
  
"Yes sir, Mr. Almasy." Mole agreed.  
  
Without another word Seifer nodded at his driver. The man opened the door of the long black sedan and Seifer slid onto the leather seat. Before the door closed Seifer spoke once more in a deceptively mild tone, "Don't screw this up."  
  
Mole watched as the black sedan slipped into the dark night.  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Quistis watched Mole walk across the room towards her. She sat there trying to look calm as one thought screamed through her mind. 'Seifer. Oh Hyne, not Seifer.'  
  
Mole stopped in front of her and she could see he held a bottle of water.  
  
Well missy, Mr. Almasy must like you. He said I was to give you that water you asked for." He held the water up to her lips so that she was forced to either drink or choke on it.  
  
Mole gave her a sly smile "Now, ain't that better?" he asked taking the water away after she drank some.  
  
Quistis glared up at the sleazy little man. "So, now what? Are you going to kill me, too?"  
  
"Kill you too? I ain't killed nobody," Mole answered looking indignant.  
  
Quistis blinked. She wanted to argue with what Mole had just said but she couldn't remember why. "I…I," she started to say then yawned. Were there two Mole's standing in front of her now. Her head was becoming heavy. 'What's wrong with me' was her last thought.  
  
Mole watched in satisfaction as Quistis's head fell forward and she slipped into unconsciousness. When he was sure she was out, Mole took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the handcuff from around one of her wrists then pulled her hands in front of her and replaced the cuffs.  
  
"Ok girlie, time for a little trip," he chuckled, and then throwing her over his shoulder walked from the room, whistling a tune.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
"Where to, Mr. Almasy?" the driver asked looking in the rear view mirror at the man lounging in back.  
  
Seifer looked out the window, "It's time to go see Mr. Lladro."  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. They are always appreciated. =0.0=  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………………… 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
The driving beat of the music pulsed through Seifer's body as he stepped into the club. Looking around he could see the dance floor was packed with writhing bodies. The flashing lights glinted off his golden hair as he made his way across the dark room with catlike grace.  
  
Seifer was stopped several times by people he knew and some he didn't. Numerous appreciative eyes followed his path, watching the tall, gorgeous, dangerous man dressed in black. Usually he loved the control and power he felt, at being treated with the respect and fear that went with being Franco's lieutenant, but tonight he had other things on his mind. Namely, one Quistis Trepe.  
  
Seifer ducked down a side hallway and stopped in front of the private elevator. Keying in the correct code he waited for the doors to slide open. When they did he stepped inside and watched the doors slide closed.  
  
Seifer brought a hand up and rubbed his forehead while frustrated thoughts ran through his mind. 'Why her? Why now?' He dropped his head and looked at the ground for a moment. He wasn't looking forward to this meeting.  
  
All to soon the elevator reached it's destination and stopped. Seifer looked up, no emotion evident on his face. Now wasn't the time to doubt his actions. He stepped out and greeted the armed guard that stood at the only door, a faint smile gracing his lips.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Almasy," the man addressed him.  
  
Seifer stopped. "Hey, Kai, how ya doing tonight?" He pulled a 9mm handgun out of his shoulder holster and handed it to the other man. "Is Mr. Lladro in?"  
  
"I'm good," Kai answered opening the door for Seifer. "Yeah, he's expecting you."  
  
Seifer stepped into the entryway and heard the door close behind him. He walked forward and was met by another guard. He nodded to the man and continued into the next room. He ignored the opulence of the room that surrounded him, instead focusing on the man sitting off to one side.  
  
Franco Lladro, the room's lone occupant looked up as Seifer came into view. He smiled at the blonde man, "Seifer. Please come in. Would you like a drink?" he asked indicating the bar in the corner with a sweep of his hand.  
  
Seifer went over and made himself a drink then came back and settled in a chair opposite the other man.  
  
Franco Lladro was a man who prided himself as much on refinement and sophistication in his home as he did violence and ruthlessness in his business. He had been born in the slums and clawed his way up from the bottom, until he ruled this city and beyond.  
  
"So…what's the news tonight?" Franco asked. They talked about business for several minutes before he asked, "And our little problem…has it been taken care of?"  
  
"The problem has been neutralized…for the moment," Seifer said looking at Franco.  
  
"And this means?" Franco asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"It means, that if we kill this SeeD they'll send someone else. We've already seen that happen…but if we keep her alive and use her as a decoy…" Seifer started to tell him.  
  
"Do you think it'll work?" Franco interrupted, a small smile on his lips. Seifer was one of a few people he trusted, so that's all he wanted to know for now.  
  
Seifer smirked "I was one of them."  
  
Franco laughed, "I like your style, boy." He got up and went to the bar. Seifer could hear the clink of ice as it hit the glass. Franco turned half way around "Can you contain this girl?"  
  
"Already done," Seifer responded.  
  
"Fine, then I'll leave it up to you," Franco said returning with his drink. "Now what about Chaing and the Dragons? Are they going to cause us any more trouble?"  
  
"I guess we'll have to wait and see. I sent Tucker over for a friendly chat but…" Seifer said sitting back making himself comfortable.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
**Ringgggg** Seifer pulled a slim phone out of his inside breast pocket "What." He answered then listened to the person speaking on the other end. "She's there now?" Seifer looked out the tinted window of the car while he listened. "Mm hm, is she still knocked out?" he questioned. "Ok, I'll be there soon." Seifer turned his phone off, and then sat there tapping it against his chin, lost in thought as the car stole through the night.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
  
  
Seifer sat watching the unconscious woman lying on the bed. Damn it why'd they have to send her,' he thought. Those other SeeD's, well it was easy to let them die. He didn't know them…but her… she wasn't just some faceless soldier… 'I had a past with her.'  
  
He let his mind wander back to that shared past, images flashing behind his closed eyes…sitting in a classroom watching her teaching…that determined look in her eyes when he failed to do something that had been assigned to him.  
  
No, he didn't hate her back then, that would come later. Much later when as a group Squall, Quistis, and the others rejected his attempt to return to Garden and make right all the things he'd done wrong. They turned their backs on him when he needed them to understand how bad it had been.  
  
Seifer abruptly opened his eyes and sighed. 'Enough! What's past is past,' he thought shoving his memories away.  
  
Quistis moaned. Her forehead creased into a slight frown as she tried to open her eyes. Everything felt so heavy. 'I must be really sick' she thought finally lifting her eyelids enough to see. She stared blankly at the shadowed room. 'This doesn't look like the infirmary,' she thought hazily.  
  
"Welcome back." She heard a rough voice somewhere near her say. 'But who?' She knew there was something she needed to remember but whatever it was kept drifting just out of reach. 'Oh well' she thought as her eyes started to close again.  
  
The voice spoke again, "Quistis, open your eyes," it commanded. Quistis's eyes fluttered open once again, 'I know that voice…Seifer?' Fuzzy images ran through her mind.  
  
"Seifer?" she asked hesitantly. That's when it hit her. She remembered. Quistis sat up abruptly, adrenaline pumping through her body burning some of the aftereffects of the drug away. Then she wished she hadn't moved so quickly as her stomach protested and her head started pounding again.  
  
"You bastard" she breathed, "You drugged me."  
  
"What I did was save your pathetic life," he stated contemptuously. "Do you know where you'd be right now?" he asked harshly, "Dead."  
  
Quistis was too mad to pay attention to the rest of what he was saying, "Pathetic?" she glared at him, "I'm not the one that's a criminal."  
  
Seifer laughed cruelly "Wake up, Quistis. You're not one of the good guys, either. You're a mercenary. You don't fight for good, you fight for the highest bidder." He stood up and walked towards her until he was towering over her, "We're not so different, you and I." He knelt down so his eyes were level with hers, "So don't try to convince yourself otherwise."  
  
Quistis shivered as she looked into his cold green eyes. She was at a loss for words. Swiftly he stood back up walked to the door, pausing he said, "Don't do anything foolish…like trying to escape." Then he was gone and Quistis heard the click of a lock.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
A/N: You guys really blow me away with all the nice reviews. All I can say is Thank You =0.0=  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………………… 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
"Oh hell, what have I done?" Seifer asked himself as he stood on the other side of the door. Shaking his head he turned and made his way through the dark penthouse to the large floor to ceiling windows that ran along one wall of the main living area.  
  
He stopped, looking at the city laid out below him, but not really noticing as he contemplated the events of this night. 'This complicates things.' He sighed. Seifer ran his hand over his face and turned.  
  
Walking quietly down the hall he entered his bedroom. Silently he took his gun out of the shoulder holster and laid it on the table next to his bed. Then off came the holster. He tossed it beside the gun, then unbuttoned his shirt and let it rest where it fell. 'I can't change my course of action now.' Seifer thought slipping out of the rest of his clothes.  
  
Lying down on the bed, he slid under the satin sheets and closed his eyes trying to sleep but thoughts of Quistis down the hall intruded on the peace he had hoped to find. He was confused about his motives, and he didn't like it. Not one bit.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Quistis sat staring at the locked door. She hadn't moved since Seifer walked out. 'This cant be real,' she thought, 'Seifer.'  
  
Then his words hit her, "Do you know where you'd be? Dead." 'Why did he care? It was a chance to get rid of her. Why didn't he take it?' Confusion clouded her already fuzzy mind and she ran a shaky hand over her face. There were no answers to her questions. At least not tonight.  
  
Quistis laid her head down on the pillow and sighed. 'Whatever his reason. I'm alive and tomorrow I'll start looking for a way to get out of here.' With that thought she closed her eyes snuggling into the blankets and drifted off to sleep.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
The ringing of the phone pierced Seifer's restless sleep. He dragged open his eyes and looked at the offending object for a moment before reaching over and answering it. "What," he growled.  
  
"It's Jaren. We have a problem. Tucker was found this morning…" the voice at the other end paused.  
  
"Is he dead," Seifer asked gripping the phone as he sat up. He already knew the answer.  
  
"Yes," was all Jaren said in answer.  
  
"Where are you now?" Seifer asked. He listened for a moment, the anger building, before he replied, "I'll be there in 40." He let the receiver fall back in its cradle, then swung his feet out of the bed and onto the floor.  
  
As he walked to his bathroom he remembered Quistis. "Damn," he swore softly. Turning around he reached for the phone once again and dialed. "Harris, I need you up here, now." Seifer listened to the reply at the other end then hung up.  
  
Seifer methodically went through the motions, shower, shave, dress, all while trying not to think about the man he'd sent to die. With that done he grabbed his holster and gun and went downstairs.  
  
Harris, who was waiting in the kitchen handed Seifer a cup of coffee.  
  
"Thanks," Seifer said taking a sip before setting it down. "Tucker's dead," he told the other man as he strapped on his holster and checked his gun.  
  
"What? How?" Harris asked, "I just saw him last night." Seifer could see he was shocked.  
  
"I sent him to have a talk with Chaing." Seifer slammed a fist down on the table, "this should have never happened. They've gone too far this time. If Chaing wants a war…" Seifer stopped talking, lost in thought for a moment, then looked at Harris "I have to go, but I need you to stay here. I have a guest…our SeeD spy."  
  
Harris raised his eyebrows at this comment, "Here… Alive?"  
  
"Of course, alive. I need you to make sure she doesn't go anywhere while I'm gone," Seifer answered.  
  
'She?' Harris thought, but replied "Sure, Boss."  
  
"Don't underestimate her," Seifer warned as he headed for the door.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Quistis opened her eyes groggily. 'Nope, not a dream, or rather nightmare.' She looked around, something she'd failed to do last night in her drug- induced stupor. "Damn that man," she said to herself.  
  
She noticed one of the walls covered in drapes. "Ah ha" She leapt off the bed "A window. Not so smart, is he. I'll be out of here in a …" she said with a satisfied smirk as she pulled the cord to open them. The look of shock that followed would have been priceless had anybody been there to see it.  
  
Quistis stood there with her mouth hanging open looking down at the surrounding city. "Damn, Damn, Damn…no escape there," she said, frustrated. Looking around once more, she noticed there were 2 doors. The one Seifer had left by and another.  
  
Quistis first went over to the door Seifer had locked last night and put her ear against it, listening. No sound. 'Probably still asleep…Bum' she thought spitefully. Then she tried the knob. Still locked. 'It was worth a shot,' she shrugged. "Ok, next door."  
  
This one led to a bathroom, which was a dead end as far as an escape went. Quistis sank down to the tile floor. She chewed on her bottom lip as she thought. 'Ok, no way out. Now what.' She looked around the bathroom from her position on the floor. Hopping up she examined all the drawers and cupboards. "Nothing," she sighed, balling her hands into fists.  
  
"Enough," she said stalking out of the bathroom in a huff. Quistis marched up to the door and started pounding on it. She was fed up. Not only had he left her in here for the better part of the morning but also didn't even have the decency to bring her any coffee. "Damn you, Seifer, you lazy…" she yelled still pounding, "let me out of here."  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Seifer stepped out of his car and into the light rain of this gray morning with a grim look on his face. As he looked up he could see Jaren standing beside a grimy brick building, waiting.  
  
"Mr. Almasy," Jaren greeted when Seifer reached him.  
  
"Jaren," Seifer nodded. " Where is he?" he asked.  
  
"This way." The other man led Seifer down a dirty alley and into a warehouse. Seifer saw men busy working but none of them even looked up as the two men passed by, "The foreman found him this morning when he came in, then called me."  
  
Jaren turned as he spoke "I-I had him moved in here." Seifer followed the other man without comment. Jaren led him to the foreman's office and opened the door. A silent look was exchanged between the men before Seifer went inside.  
  
Someone had covered the body with a tattered blanket, but Seifer could see the blood that had seeped through and left stains on it. He hesitated briefly before moving across the room.  
  
Kneeling down Seifer pulled the blanket away from the dead man. He took a deep breath and held it for a moment as he gazed at Tucker's lifeless face. "Somebody's gonna pay," he said softly. Jaren stood silently behind his boss.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Quistis stopped to listen. Nothing. Beating against the door once again she shouted, "Seifer, you can't leave me in here and ignore me! Do you hear me, you, you slimy son of…"  
  
She jumped back when she heard the click of the door unlocking. "Well it's about time. I've…" A pair of amused green eyes peered at Quistis from behind the door. They were followed shortly by the rest of the man. He wasn't as tall as Seifer and he had more red then blond hair. But he was wearing a faint smile.  
  
Startled, Quistis took a step back, "Who are you?" she asked growing nervous.  
  
Harris heard Quistis shouting. He'd never heard anyone say the things about his boss that this woman was yelling. 'Not and live' he thought with a smile. He was curious to see for himself the woman that was tempting fate.  
  
He opened the door and gazed at the face of one very angry woman. Then he looked at the rest of her. She was wearing a white ribbed tank and a short leather skirt. Her feet were bare; apparently she'd kicked off her shoes at some point and her long golden hair fell around her face, tousled from sleep. One word came to his mind 'beautiful.' He could see why his boss hadn't gotten rid of her.  
  
He saw the shocked look pass across her face as she asked, "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Harris," he answered still smiling.  
  
Recovering herself, Quistis glared at him. "I don't know what is so funny, Mr. Harris, but I want to see Seifer…Right now!"  
  
"Actually, it's Bentley, Harris Bentley, miss…" he looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Quistis Trepe," she answered annoyed, "Now where is Seifer?"  
  
"I'm afraid it wont be possible to see Mr. Almasy at the moment. He had to go out," Harris stated.  
  
"What? How dare he leave me here?" Quistis asked indignantly "First he leaves me with that little Mole man and now you," she gestured at him.  
  
Harris ignored her comment, " Would you like some breakfast?"  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
A/N: I know you all want some Seiftis but I have to set up the story before we get to the good stuff. I promise Seifer wont leave Quistis alone for long. Thanks for the great reviews. All of you are wonderful.=0.0=  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………………… 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
  
"Huh?" Quistis paused in mid rant unsure of what this man standing in front of her had just asked.  
  
"I asked, if you would like some breakfast," Harris repeated.  
  
Quistis looked at him suspiciously, "Are you going to drug me again?"  
  
"Drug you? No I don't think so," Harris answered looking momentarily confused.  
  
"Because you people cant fool me that easy again," Quistis said narrowing her eyes, angrily and putting her hands on her hips as she spoke.  
  
Harris gave Quistis a bemused look, "Ok you found me out. I was going to give you coffee, maybe even a muffin, but you shot my evil plan all to hell."  
  
Quistis was so angry with Seifer right now that she wanted to take it out on this man but his teasing manner confused her.  
  
"And you call yourself a bad guy," she scoffed at him.  
  
"For some reason Mr. Almasy has brought you into his home, which he never does. So I will treat you as a guest but make no mistake, Miss Trepe, I will do whatever I have to do to protect my boss." Quistis saw the deadly look in his eyes, as Harris spoke.  
  
"Now would you care for anything?" Harris asked, smiling once again.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
After Quistis ate she paced around the room. It was a spacious bedroom but it still felt confining. She stopped at one of the large windows and watched the wind toss rain spatters across the glass, before resuming her restless movement.  
  
'Why would Seifer bring me here, lock me up and then ignore me,' Quistis thought, frustrated. 'Why didn't he kill me, like the others that were sent?' There were no answers to be had and the same questions repeating over and over in her mind were giving her another headache.  
  
"Ok, Quistis, you cant escape at the moment. Can't get any answers until 'Mr. Almasy' decides to come back. Whenever that'll be. So now what," she grumbled to herself as she looked around.  
  
Her eyes fell on the bathroom door, "Fine you want me to play a waiting game," she marched into the room and flipped on the light. She stepped in front the mirror and looked at herself. Making a face she turned away, walking to the oversized marble tub she turned on the taps adjusting the water to her liking. Then she slipped out of her clothes and into the tub.  
  
Quistis smiled when she noticed bubble bath sitting on the side shelf. She poured a generous amount into the running water and soon the soft foam surrounded her. She leaned back with a sigh and closed her eyes. 'I'll wait right here.'  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Seifer sat in his car with his head resting against the seat and his eyes closed. The sound of the rain beating down on the roof filled the otherwise silent space.  
  
They all knew how dangerous this life was, but it didn't make it any easier to look at the blank stare of a man you'd sent into an ambush. 'Damn, it was suppose to be a simple meeting,' he thought.  
  
Seifer sighed then opened his eyes. Leaning forward he picked up the phone off the seat next to him and punched in a number. He listened to it ring several times before it was picked up at the other end.  
  
"Franco, it's Seifer," he listened to the other man, "You heard?" He looked out through the windshield while he listened to Franco talk. "I agree. We can't let them get away with this. How would you like me to handle it?"  
  
After several minutes Seifer ended the call but was reluctant to start his car and go home. 'She' was there and that was a whole different situation. Life had been so much easier just last week. The Dragons were causing problems but nothing he couldn't take care of. And Quistis. She had been a distant memory. 'Now I'm about to be in the middle of a turf war and Quistis is…is waiting at my house. How did that happen?' He thought letting out a frustrated breath.  
  
Seifer knew he couldn't put it off any longer. They had to talk. Starting the car he pulled away from the curb and into the busy morning traffic.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
"Harris" Seifer acknowledged as he stepped in the door and was greeted by the other man. "Were there any problems with my 'guest'?" he asked taking off his coat.  
  
"No Sir," Harris said with a slight smile.  
  
"I'll bet," Seifer said, a knowing grin slipping on to his face as he walked to the closet and hung his coat up.  
  
"Miss Trepe demanded to see you but I explained to her that you were out," Harris paused as Seifer chuckled at this. "Then I brought her some breakfast and everything has been quiet since."  
  
Turning to Harris Seifer said with a smirk "And I wonder how much you left out. Quistis can be anything but meek when she wants something."  
  
"It sounds like you know her well," Harris observed.  
  
"Yes, we grew up together. She was my Instructor when I was at Garden," he replied then finished in his head, 'and one of the people that turned her back on me.'  
  
"Well anyway…" Seifer and Harris talked a few minutes about what had happened this morning and what was to come before Seifer dismissed the other man.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Seifer took a deep breath as he stood outside room where Quistis was being kept. This wasn't going to be easy. He didn't even know why he'd brought her here. There were several places he could have taken her besides his own home but for reasons he didn't want to think about he couldn't see holding her in a grimy damp cell or a cold warehouse. 'Maybe I'm getting soft,' he questioned himself, 'Nah, I'd put Squall or Zell there no problem' '…then why not Quistis,' a little voice asked.  
  
"Shut up," Seifer mumbled as he unlocked the door and swung it open carefully, in case she was waiting to ambush him. He looked around the empty room, frowning. 'Harris said she was still in here,' he thought 'so where could she hide?'  
  
Still looking around, Seifer noticed the bathroom door was slightly ajar and moved over to it. Toeing it open he glanced inside, seeing the lights on.  
  
There she was. A golden goddess in all her glory reclining under a sea of bubbles. She had her eyes closed and one arm stretched out along the pale marble rim of the tub.  
  
Seifer's heart thumped loudly while he moved in an almost silent trance as he was drawn to her. When he reached Quistis, his knees bent of their own violation until he was kneeling beside her.  
  
Reaching out, he couldn't stopped himself if he'd wanted to, his fingertips brushed along her arm gently. 'So soft,' went through his mind as his eyes stayed trained on her face.  
  
Slowly Quistis's eyes opened. Hazy with sleep they stared into his. "Seifer?" she questioned softly. Seifer jerked his hand back hastily, the spell broken by the sound of her whisper.  
  
Grabbing a towel that was neatly folded next to the tub, he tossed it at her. "We need to talk. Now," he said gruffly as he stood abruptly and strode into the other room.  
  
'What in Hyne's name did I just do,' he thought, running a shaky hand through his damp hair as he heard the door slam behind him.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
A/N: Thanks for the great reviews. I always appreciate them. =0.0=  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………………… 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Seifer stood leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, waiting for Quistis to emerge from the bathroom. He heard the door open and gave Quistis a sidelong glance as she came storming out.  
  
"Just what the hell was that?" Quistis said angrily coming to a stop in front of him.  
  
Seifer ignored the question he couldn't answer, asking one of his own, "When was the last time you checked in with Garden?"  
  
"What? Why should I tell you that?" She said stalking over to the window.  
  
Seifer watched her as she stood with her back to him. "You'll call them now, and tell them your mission is going as planned. Then you'll tell them that you might not be able to check in for awhile," Seifer told her, pulling a cell phone out of his pants pocket.  
  
"Over my dead body," Quistis said irately, turning back to face him.  
  
"That could be arranged," Seifer said frowning. Blue clashed with Emerald as their eyes met.  
  
"Then why didn't you?" she asked softly, never taking her eyes from his.  
  
"Hyne, Quistis. I would think you would be a little grateful that I didn't kill you. If it had been anyone else sent after you, you'd be dead," Seifer said stepping away from the wall and sidestepping her question.  
  
"Grateful? GRATEFUL?" her voice rose as she spoke, "Oh please Seifer, or is it MR. ALMASY? You must have some reason for keeping me alive, or I wouldn't be here right now." While she said this Quistis had been advancing on Seifer until she was standing right in front of him. "So tell me. Why?"  
  
"Guess what. I don't know anymore. I should want you dead for what you did to me…all of you," he fumed, looking down at her. "I wanted…no I needed your forgiveness, your understanding, and you turned your back on me…walked away." Seifer turned away from her and looked out the window, "And for that I've hated you," this last part was said softly as he stared out the window at some distant point.  
  
"I never meant to hurt you, Seifer," Quistis started to say. She wanted to explain. Seifer gave a snort of disbelief without taking his eyes off the view outside. "I thought it was for the best…SeeD was never the right life for you, and…and after what happened…" she tried to explain, looking at his angry profile.  
  
  
  
"Do you tell yourself that to sleep at night, Princess?" Seifer interrupted. "It doesn't matter now anyway. It's all history." He turned to Quistis and held out the phone once again. "Make the call Quistis. You don't want anyone else to get hurt."  
  
Quistis looked up at Seifer, "And what about me?"  
  
"You'll stay here…at least for now. Things could get real ugly out there, real soon but you'll be safe here." Seifer could see that she wanted to argue and held up a hand, "Call it a debt repaid…you were right, I'm much happier here then I ever could have been as SeeD."  
  
Quistis took the offered phone from his outstretched hand and made the call, not because he ordered her to but because she realized that she couldn't let anyone else die and she didn't want Cid and Squall to worry about her. 'I'll just have to find a way out of this by myself,' she thought.  
  
Seifer stood listening to Quistis assure Cid that she was fine and the mission was still on track. When she finished the call and had hung up, Seifer took the phone and without another word walked to the door.  
  
Quistis watched him and when he got to the door stopped him "Seifer?" He stopped but didn't turn. "Since I'm going to be your 'guest' indefinitely, could I get something else to wear?" Quistis asked in a slightly sarcastic tone.  
  
Seifer looked over his shoulder, "Where were you staying? I'll have someone get your things for you."  
  
"I'm not telling you that," she said angrily.  
  
Seifer let out a laugh, "Do you think it'll be that hard to track down?" Quistis watched as he walked out and closed the door before she could reply.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Seifer looked down at the phone he still held in his hand. Punching a number he lifted the phone to his ear and listened to the ringing on the other end. "Harris, get someone to track down where Ms. Trepe was staying and have her belongings brought here. Then get a hold of Jaxson and meet me up here." Seifer listened to the other mans reply. "As soon as possible…we need to move on this Dragon thing now."  
  
As he talked, Seifer had been moving down the stairs and through the penthouse until he was standing in the main living room. He ended the call and tossed the phone onto the plush burgundy couch in front of him.  
  
"What am I doing?" he sighed, "assuring my enemy that she's safe. Now is not the time to loose your mind, Seifer," he muttered to himself.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Quistis stood looking at the closed door. "Damn that man," she said stomping her foot "he always walks out with the last word." Frustrated, she threw herself down on the bed.  
  
When she closed her eyes the scene in the bathroom involuntarily replayed through her mind. 'What the hell was that?' she thought. 'He never answered me.' But in her minds eye she could still see the look in his eyes. 'Need? Sadness? Did I imagine it…no it was there.'  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Seifer heard the door open and footsteps heading in his direction. He turned when they got closer. "Harris," he nodded in greeting.  
  
"Seifer," Harris replied. "Jaxson will be here in about 10 minutes."  
  
"Good. Call Jaren. I want him here too." Seifer told the other man before moving over to one of the chairs and sitting down.  
  
Seifer watched as Harris talked then hang up the phone. "He'll be here as soon as he can," Harris said sitting down across from his boss.  
  
  
  
When everyone had gotten to the penthouse and were all comfortably situated around the room Seifer spoke " As most of you already know the Dragons made a move last night." There were several murmurs as he continued, "Tucker went to meet with Chaing about the hits in our controlled part of town and his body was found this morning in the warehouse district. Jaren…" he nodded in the mans direction "took care of the situation and informed me about it. I in turn have discussed this with Mr. Lladro, who has left the matter in our hands. He will be at his estate in the country until further notice…entertaining several important guests. Are there any questions so far?" Seifer asked looking around the room.  
  
When no one spoke up he continued, "It's time to let the Dragons know just whom they're playing with. Jaxson, you and your men will hit the Dragons warehouse along the waterfront tonight and Jaren your men will raid Chaing's club. I want both hits to go down at the same time."  
  
Seifer stood up and walked over to the window then turned to face the other men. "Ok Boys…"He said with a smirk "I've told you what I want now tell me how you're going to do it."  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Quistis opened her eyes. 'I must have fallen asleep,' she thought, sitting up. Looking around, she noticed the room was now in shadow.  
  
Then she heard it. It sounded like voices. Several voices. Quistis jumped up and ran to the door. Putting her ear against it she tried to hear what was going on. After several minutes she gave up, frustrated. They were too far away to really hear what was being said.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Seifer's bodyguard came into the room and headed over to him. "Ms. Trepe's belongings are here," he said quietly.  
  
"Thank you Kimo. Make sure they are searched thoroughly," Seifer told him, "then bring them in here." Kimo bowed slightly to his boss then walked back the way he'd come in.  
  
Seifer turned back to the men sitting around the room talking amongst themselves. "Alright gentlemen, I think we have covered everything. I expect this to go according to the plans we've discussed." There was agreement from the others as they got up to leave.  
  
"Where will you be tonight, Mr. Almasy?" Jaren asked.  
  
"I'm going out tonight, somewhere very public," Seifer said laughing as he walked the men out.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Quistis heard the door unlocking and looked up. Seifer walked into the room carrying her bags and dropped them on the floor. "Here's your stuff. Told you it wouldn't be a problem, " he said smirking at her.  
  
"Gee, thanks," Quistis muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Don't bother thanking me, it's the least I could do," Seifer teased, matching her sarcastic tone. He stepped back towards the door, " Don't worry they've been searched. I'm sure you can imagine the toys we found."  
  
"I don't know what you mean," Quistis replied innocently, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
When Seifer reached the door he looked over his shoulder at her, "By the way…we're going out tonight, so put on something nice." He left Quistis standing there in shock.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews. They always motivate me. =0.0=  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………………… 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Quistis stood looking at the closed door, speechless for a moment. 'Out?' she thought as her mind began to process what Seifer had said before leaving.  
  
"Of all the nerve," she huffed, "If he thinks that I'm going anywhere wi." Quistis stopped in mid rant 'Wait. What better opportunity to escape,' then she smiled to herself. "Something nice? I'll show him something nice."  
  
Quistis looked across the room and noticed her bags, forgotten when Seifer had dropped his little bombshell about them going out. Shaking her head, Quistis moved over to the luggage and sat down on the floor.  
  
Opening the first one she went to the secret compartment along the side. "Damn," she sighed. It had been searched. She pushed it aside and opened the other. "Hyne, their good," Quistis said aloud when she discovered the other hidden section had also been found.  
  
Gone were a cell phone, tracking devices and small handgun. Along with her 'Save the Queen' he'd taken when she was captured, Seifer had managed to get all her weapons, and anything else that could have been useful.  
  
'Well I'm not entirely helpless,' Quistis thought, as she started going through her clothes.  
  
....................................  
  
Seifer watched Harris finish the call he was on before moving forward into the room. Harris turned to his boss, "Everything's ready."  
  
"Good," Seifer replied moving over to the bar and pouring two drinks. Handing one to Harris, he slightly lifted his glass in a toast, "Here's to a very successful night."  
  
"I'll drink to that," Harris responded lifting his own glass. After taking a drink he asked "So what are your plans for tonight?"  
  
Seifer answered the other man, smiling, "Like I told the others, we're going out."  
  
"But what about Ms. Trepe?" Harris asked.  
  
"We're taking her with us," Seifer answered.  
  
"What?" Harris exclaimed almost choking on his drink. Seifer thumped him on the back and laughed at the appalled look that crossed his face. "Taking her with us?" Harris asked once he got his voice back, "Do you think that's wise? She.she's a.a SeeD."  
  
"Yes?" Seifer said enjoying the other mans discomfort for a moment before relenting enough to explain. "What better alibi? I was with an upstanding member of SeeD all night. I couldn't possibly know anything about what went down, now could I?"  
  
"But what if she tries to escape?" Harris asked.  
  
Seifer smirked, "I'd be disappointed if she didn't," he paused; thinking of the challenge Quistis might present him with.  
  
....................................  
  
Quistis brushed her hair back away from her face, letting it cascade freely down her back and smiled at her reflection in the mirror. 'I'll show him' she thought spitefully. As she applied a layer of glossy lipstick she heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Showtime," Quistis said to herself. Suddenly nervous she glanced in the mirror one last time before leaving the bathroom.  
  
"Ms. Trepe?" she heard Harris call out from the other side as he knocked again, "are you ready?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Bentley. Come in," Quistis replied.  
  
She heard the lock click and the door swing open letting the man on the other side enter. He spoke as he came into the room, "Please, you can." he looked up and caught sight of Quistis standing there "call.me.Har.ris." His voice faltered as he took in the beautiful woman in front of him.  
  
His eyes widened as he looked at her. She was wearing a deep plum sleeveless silk top that left her stomach bare and revealed a slim silver chain. Next his eyes traveled down to a black lace miniskirt that clung to her curves and then, the finishing touch, a pair of thigh high black boots.  
  
Harris's eyes traveled back up to Quistis's face. He noticed the color of her shirt made her eyes appear a deeper shade of blue and her hair framed her face like a golden halo. Harris then realized that he was staring and gave himself a mental shake. "You look really.nice," he said awkwardly.  
  
"Thank you, Mr." he held up a hand ".Harris" Quistis amended, "And of course, you must call me Quistis," she added, walking toward him.  
  
Harris turned to the door, "Well, we better be going. I'm sure Mr. Almasy's waiting for us."  
  
"Yes, we can't keep the great Mr. Almasy waiting," she replied sarcastically as she followed him out of the room.  
  
....................................  
  
  
  
Quistis looked around as she followed Harris, partly in curiosity about the way Seifer lived, partly as a means of possible escape if her plan for tonight didn't work out the way she wanted.  
  
They walked along a hallway and then down a flight of stairs to the main floor. As they entered the living room, Quistis couldn't help but be impressed. The room looked like a spread in some magazine. Chinese rugs lay across highly polished hardwood floors. The furniture sat in small groupings around the large room allowing for intimate conversations, and everywhere the floor to ceiling windows let in a magnificent view of the city below them.  
  
She saw Seifer standing with his back to her and Harris, looking out one of the windows while he waited. He must have heard them come into the room, she thought, because he turned as they entered.  
  
Seifer's eyes locked with Quistis's, warring silently for a long minute before they slid lower, letting his eyes appraise the rest of her. When they came back up to meet hers, he could see the anger that met his gaze and raised an eyebrow, silently challenging her.  
  
Quistis looked Seifer up and down, in a similar fashion. 'How can one man look so sexy?' her mind questioned, traitorously as she looked at him.  
  
He was dressed in all black, or so she thought. The shirt he was wearing appeared black until he moved then she noticed it was shot through with a deep, dark, green. The black leather pants he wore hugged his body perfectly, making her blush as her eyes traveled over them. Quistis heard Seifer chuckle and her eyes snapped back up to his.  
  
"If you're done." Seifer paused with a smug smile, "we can go any time."  
  
Quistis whirled around and stomped out of the room, with Harris following behind her. Seifer grabbed his black leather trench coat and followed the others out to the elevator.  
  
....................................  
  
Kimo stood waiting beside a long black sedan when they came out of the building. He opened the door as Seifer approached and nodded to the other man, "Good evening, Mr. Almasy."  
  
"Kimo," Seifer greeted stopping beside him. Seifer turned to the others when they stepped up to the car, "Ladies first," he said meeting Quistis's eyes.  
  
Quistis raised her chin a fraction of an inch and gave him a dirty look before ducking down and sliding onto the seat. She heard Seifer chuckle as he followed her. Harris got in and sitting opposite the other two gave Quistis a warm smile.  
  
Quistis felt the car start to move off into the night. She busied herself by looking out the tinted window and purposely ignoring the man sitting beside her.  
  
....................................  
  
When the car pulled up outside an exclusive club called Black and White, Quistis could see the line of people waiting to get in. She moved towards the car door anticipating getting as far away from Seifer as she could. She looked down when she felt a hand on her arm.  
  
Seifer leaned over, his hand stopping her, "Wait. Let me go first. I wouldn't want you getting mauled by this crowd."  
  
"What? Chivalry isn't dead?" Quistis asked mockingly, looking up at him.  
  
Seifer's hand tightened slightly on her arm, then he leaned closer, his lips brushing her ear as he spoke, "Be a good girl, Quistis."  
  
The next thing she knew Seifer was moving around her and exiting out the door that had been opened by their driver leaving her sitting there with her heart racing. She could hear the noise level go up as he got out. "Stupid people," she muttered to herself.  
  
Seifer smirked at the crowd then bent down and offered Quistis a hand to help her out of the car. She saw his extended hand and reluctantly took it, following him outside.  
  
Once she stood beside him, Quistis tried to take her hand back but Seifer's grip increased fractionally until she stopped struggling. Seifer smiled down at her when she gave up, then following Kimo led her through the crowd to the door. Harris trailed behind them watching for any danger to his boss.  
  
A man stood back in the shadows, camouflaged among the crowd, watching until his quarry was out of sight, then he pulled a phone out of his pocket. "Almasy's here. And it looks like there just might be a way to get to him."  
  
....................................  
  
A/N: For all you impatient people that want a Seiftis moment all I can say is : Good things come to those who wait. =0.0= 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
  
  
As they reached the entrance the bouncer ushered Seifer's party in with a "Good evening, Mr. Almasy. Right this way."  
  
Quistis looked around curiously. The club was packed tonight and everywhere she looked there were people dancing or socializing, lending the darkened interior an air of excitement.  
  
Drawn in by the pulsing music, Quistis could almost forget she was here against her will, standing next to her captor as he held her hand firmly in the crook of his arm.  
  
Seifer led her across the crowded floor stopping occasionally to talk to people he knew. Quistis saw the looks directed her way, some were curious, others malevolent, those generally by women jealous seeing her with Seifer. 'Hyne' she thought as one woman gave her the once over, then a nasty smile 'you can have him.'  
  
As she tried to wiggle her hand free one more time, Seifer caught her fingers and brought them up to his lips. He could feel her bristle with anger as he kissed her fingertips. Looking at her, the corner of his mouth quirked up in a sly smile and he lifted an eyebrow as their eyes met in silent battle.  
  
Turning his attention back to the man he'd been talking to Seifer said his goodbyes and moved off toward their table with Quistis firmly in tow.  
  
"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Quistis hissed at him when they stopped at the table Harris and Kimo were already occupying. Seifer allowed her to pull her hand free but just laughed at her question.  
  
In a huff Quistis sat down next to Harris ignoring Seifer, who took the seat on the other side of her. Harris gave Seifer a questioning look over her head but he just smiled with a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
....................................  
  
Seifer watched as Quistis danced with Harris. She had pointedly ignored him for the last couple of hours. And he found it amusing how easily he could get under her skin. Checking his watch he noticed it was 11:55. He smiled to himself-----  
  
  
  
-----they stood in the shadows watching and waiting. Jaxson gave the signal and the men rushed out of hiding and into the warehouse. He nodded to two of the men and left them to guard the entrance while he and the boys tore through the building-----  
  
  
  
-----Seifer leaned back in his chair enjoying the view. He watched Quistis sway to the music, wondering where the uptight instructor had gone. She looked very sexy as she lost herself among the crowd. 'It should be me out there,' he thought looking at Harris 'pulling her close.' images flashed through his mind 'whoa, don't think things like that about her' Seifer sat up, frowning, and looked down at his watch-----  
  
  
  
-----Jaren motioned to his men then drew his gun. He led them into Chaing's club then leaving a man at the door and the others surrounding the room he jumped up on the bar "Excuse me, Ladies and gentlemen" he yelled as one of his men turned off the music and pointed a gun at the D.J., "but this club is now closed. Please leave in an orderly manner," he smirked looking at the shocked faces around the room-----  
  
  
  
-----Harris let his hand rest lightly on the small of Quistis's back as he guided her back to the table. He was smart enough to know there was something between his boss and this woman, even if they didn't yet. But he'd enjoyed flirting with her tonight anyway, knowing she was doing it to get back at Seifer didn't bother him.  
  
When they reached the table Quistis slid into her chair without looking at Seifer and took a sip of her drink. Seifer leaned over to her "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were having fun tonight." He toyed with the glass in front of him before continuing, "but then I know you couldn't be having fun..not with the present company."  
  
Quistis looked up and right into his eyes. Big mistake. She could see the glint of amusement shining in them. He was taunting her but she wouldn't rise to the bait. Not this time. Instead she said "if you'll excuse me, I think I'll find the ladies room."  
  
Seifer had been waiting patiently for what he knew would be an attempt to escape and motioned Kimo to go with her. "Just so you don't get lost," he said, smiling, when she turned back to give him a look.  
  
Quistis made her way through the club until she was in the back hallway. Glancing back she saw that Kimo was still following behind her. 'Damn' she thought as she turned and smiled at the bodyguard, "Kimo will you wait for me here. I'll only be a moment."  
  
Kimo nodded "Of course, Miss." He turned his back to the entrance of the bathroom and watched the club from his spot. Quistis gave him one last look then went through the door.  
  
As soon as she was out of sight Seifer walked up to Kimo "You know what to do?" he asked.  
  
Kimo smiled "Yes, boss."  
  
"Good," Seifer said turning and walking past the door Quistis had gone through, farther towards the back of the club. If she tried to escape she'd have to come this way.  
  
Quistis looked around the bathroom. "Hyne," she swore softly to herself. There was only one way to get in and out of here. She'd been in here longer then she should already and wondered if Kimo was suspicious yet. Edging her way to the door she glanced out to see where he was.  
  
The first thing she noticed was he had moved closer to the end of the hallway leading back into the main section of the club and wasn't paying any attention to the bathroom door. Quickly she slipped off in the other direction down the shadowed hall.  
  
Quistis looked back to see if he had detected her going the other way when she abruptly ran into another body. Gasping she turned to see Seifer standing in front of her. "Going somewhere' he asked taking a step closer.  
  
For each step Seifer took towards Quistis, she took a step back until she bumped into the wall. Seifer put his hands on either side of her head and then looking amused he said softly, "You wouldn't be leaving the party, now would you Quis?" He let one of his hands drop and ran his fingertips along the hem of her mini skirt, caressing her leg, "Because you know it would really hurt my feelings if you did." He gave her a sexy smile.  
  
Quistis's heart pounded and as Seifer leaned closer she looked in his eyes. The sounds of the club melted away and her thoughts became jumbled but she couldn't look away.  
  
Seifer hadn't planned on things going this far but couldn't stop himself. As he saw Quistis's lips part, he leaned in, his lips brushing against hers. His hand came back up stroking her cheek as the kiss deepened as if by mutual agreement. They stood that way for mere moments but it seemed an eternity.  
  
A persistent ringing drew Seifer to the present. He pulled back from Quistis and snatched the offending phone out of his pocket. "What" he barked into the phone turning away from her to listen to the caller.  
  
"It's Jaren, your messages been delivered." Seifer listened to the other man speak. "Good, come by and see me in the morning," Seifer said, a wicked smile twisting his lips briefly as he hung up and turned around, "Quis, I'm sor." He was standing in the dim corridor alone. He let out a long sigh, then leaned his forehead against the wall and closed his eyes for a moment. 'How could I let things get so out of hand?' He thought straightening up and heading towards his table.  
  
Quistis kept her gaze averted as Seifer walked back to their table. What could she say to him when she didn't even know what to think of herself?  
  
....................................  
  
Quistis and Seifer were unusually quiet towards each other on the way back to the penthouse. No baiting, no arguing and Harris wondered what had changed between them tonight. He had noticed Quistis being very reserved after she came back from the ladies room and then Seifer had come back and they had pointedly ignored each other.  
  
As soon as they reached the penthouse Quistis fled back to her room. Seifer watched her leave but made no move to follow her. Instead he tossed his keys on the side table and took off his coat, outwardly calm.  
  
Harris watched him for a moment. "I'll go check on Quistis," He said turning towards the stairs.  
  
Seifer was standing at a window staring off into the night when Harris came back down. He heard the other man come back into the room but didn't turn, "Jaren called. It's begun."  
  
....................................  
  
Quistis paced her room, one scene replaying over and over in her mind. The kiss. "How could I do that? Kiss Seifer Almasy," she snorted, then covered her face with her hands.  
  
Her cheeks grew warm as the kiss replayed again in her mind. 'It can't ever happen again' she told herself but deep down she was afraid she wouldn't want to stop it, if it did. "Hyne, I have to find a way out of here."  
  
....................................  
  
In his darkened office Tommy Chaing sat behind a large ornate desk listening to the man in front of him talk. He wore an impassive look on his face even though he was furious inside; the only telling sign was the drumming of his fingers as he examined the information he was being given.  
  
"-----both of them destroyed." The man reported to him.  
  
"Franco Lladro needs to know I wont let this go." Chaing thought for a minute before continuing "Since Mr. Almasy is his 2nd, I think he needs to learn a lesson. Leon tells me he was seen tonight with a new girl, maybe we'll start there." Chaing leaned back in his chair, an evil smile curving his lips. "I want him watched."  
  
....................................  
  
A/N: Check out the first Seiftis awards at http://www.boomspeed.com/seiftis/seiftisawards.htm   
  
And vote for your favorite Seifer/Quistis stories. My other story 'One More Day' has been nominated. Yay! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
  
  
Seifer was sitting in his dining room enjoying a cup of coffee and reading the morning paper when Kimo led Jaren into the room. Seifer looked up "Good morning, Jaren," he said dropping the paper on the table, "terrible crime wave we're having," he smirked, motioning to the paper.  
  
Jaren sat down across from his boss, "Yeah, some parts of town are getting down right dangerous."  
  
Kimo brought a tray with coffee and set it down on the table. Seifer looked up as he turned to go "Kimo, have you, by any chance, checked on our guest this morning?"  
  
"Yes sir, she's having her breakfast now," Kimo answered before leaving the two men alone to discuss business. Seifer let out a small sigh. At least he wouldn't have to face her yet. "So Jaren tell me about last night.."  
  
....................................  
  
Quistis sat outwardly calm as Kimo had brought breakfast in to her. She even smiled and offered a bit of small talk until he was out the door, but now she sat staring pensively at her food. 'I have to find a way out of here,' she thought, sighing softly.  
  
During the long night, as she tossed and turned, she'd finally admitted the growing attraction between herself and Seifer. Standing up, Quistis walked to the window and looked down "Not good, Quis," she muttered, "Remember your duty. He's a criminal now.."  
  
Lost in thought she wandered into the bathroom and absently picking up her brush began to sweep it through her hair. After a minute of this, Quistis sighed and set the brush down.  
  
She stood there appearing to stare at the brush on the counter, as she tried to conjure up a plan of action. But when her eyes focused, Quistis found herself staring at one of her hairpins instead.  
  
Smiling slyly to herself, Quistis realized that the one thing Seifer's men overlooked could be the key to her freedom.  
  
....................................  
  
The shrill ringing of the phone penetrated Seifer's sleep and he abruptly sat upright. He glanced at the clock as he picked up the receiver noticing it was 2:45 a.m. "This better be good," he barked into the phone, annoyed at being woken in the middle of the night.  
  
"Mr. Almasy.we have your girlfriend. And if you want her back still breathing, I suggest you meet me at warehouse 51. You've got 45 minutes," the voice on the other end of the line said.  
  
Seifer frowned. Girlfriend? "You must be mistaken. I don't have a girlfriend. Who is this?" he answered.  
  
There was a laugh before the voice spoke again "You don't know me, but.let's just say this is a reply from my boss. As for the girl... I believe you know her... the beautiful blonde you were with at Black and White."  
  
Seifer's heart began to pound, 'Quistis' he thought. "That's impossible....she's a guest of mine...and quite safe at the moment."  
  
"Are you willing to bet on that.. maybe you had better check," the caller said "Oh, and come alone." With that the line went dead.  
  
Seifer tore the blankets off and jumped out of bed. He rushed down the hall then stopped as he saw the door to the room Quistis was in standing wide open. "Oh Hyne, Quistis what have you done?"  
  
....................................  
  
"'ello?"  
  
"Harris, I need you up here right now," Seifer barked into the phone as he was pulling on his pants.  
  
He checked the clock. 2:58. Grabbing a shirt and his shoes, he hurried down the stairs to let Harris in.  
  
"What happened?" Harris asked seeing the furious look on Seifer's face.  
  
"They've got Quistis" Seifer answered buttoning his shirt. Then he grabbed his shoulder holster and put it on. Next he picked up his handgun and pulling back the chamber he checked it.  
  
"When? How?" Harris asked, watching him. He didn't need to ask who had her.  
  
Seifer holstered his gun then looked back at Harris. Shaking his head he said, "I don't know. She must have gotten out somehow."  
  
"What do we do?" Harris looked at his boss.  
  
"They want me to come alone to.." Seifer started to say.  
  
"No way, I can't let you go alone. It's not safe," Harris interrupted. "they're trying to draw you out so they can kill you."  
  
"I won't let them kill her just to keep myself safe." Seifer sharply told the other man. He looked at his watch. 3:05. Not much time. "Look" Seifer said turning away from Harris to grab his trench coat, "They gave me until 3:30 to be there and I don't have time to argue."  
  
"Where do they want to meet?" Harris interrupted.  
  
"Warehouse 51," Seifer answered picking up his keys off the table. He started towards the door when Harris stopped him.  
  
"Wait. Let me go first. Hopefully they'll be watching for you at the north road. Since It's the fastest way to get there. I'll circle around and come to the warehouse from the south. If I can slip behind them at least you'll have some backup."  
  
Seifer listened to the hasty plan Harris was laying out as he checked his watch. 3:11. Looking up he nodded to Harris. "Ok, let's do it."  
  
....................................  
  
Seifer got quietly out of the car and ran at a crouch across the wet pavement until he could see the open space in front of the warehouse. He hoped Harris had been successful in his attempt to get in position undetected.  
  
Pulling out his gun, Seifer crept closer keeping in the shadows to hide. When he got closer he stopped, his back pressed against a large wooden crate. Then chancing a look, leaned out fractionally to get a view of the open area in front of him.  
  
Seifer could see two people standing together. They stood just out of the circle of light that fell from an overhead light on the front of the building. He saw the smaller of the two struggle as they stepped forward. 'Quistis!' he thought, dread washing over him. He'd held out some hope in the back of his mind that maybe it wouldn't be her.  
  
"Mr. Almasy, I know you're out there," the man's voice pierced the silence of the night. "So, why don't you come out where I can see you?"  
  
Seifer's hand tightened on the grip of his gun then laughing mockingly, he shouted out "So you can shoot me? I don't think so. Release the girl and we'll talk."  
  
"Please, Mr. Almasy, don't take me for a fool," the other man hissed.  
  
Seifer moved his position to another crate so the man couldn't trace his location from their conversation. Now he could see Quistis and her captor clearly. He noticed the man held Quistis very close with a forearm across her upper body, effectively making her a shield. "Damn" Seifer swore softly to himself, "no shot."  
  
He leaned back against the crate to think. He knew Quistis was scared. He'd seen the look on her face as she tried to locate him in the darkness, but Seifer also knew her training would keep her from panicking and doing something stupid.  
  
"Still there, Mr. Almasy?" the man holding Quistis called out.  
  
Seifer took a deep breath of cold air then answered, "Yeah, I'm here."  
  
"My boss..Mr. Chaing, wanted me to deliver a message to you," the man continued.  
  
Seifer looked back out at the two figures standing in the light and noticed that the man holding Quistis had raised his gun and now held it against her head. Time seemed to slow down as Seifer saw the other man's finger move over the trigger.  
  
'No' his mind screamed. He knew what this man was going to do and at that moment his instincts kicked in and he raised the gun he was clutching in his own hand and took deadly aim.  
  
As his gunshot rang out in the silence, Seifer heard the report of another gun being fired. "Quisty" he screamed as he ran towards the two bodies that lay on the wet pavement, just outside the pool of light.  
  
"Hyne, no!" he breathed as he fell to his knees beside them.  
  
....................................  
  
A/N: Thank you for waiting so patiently for this chapter.  
  
.................................... 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
  
  
"So much blood," Seifer gasped in horror as he reached the two still bodies lying on the ground. The man had fallen over Quistis, covering her body and pushing her forcefully into the wet pavement under them. Her arm, protruding from under him lay outstretched as if reaching for something...or someone.  
  
Seifer felt a white-hot rage run through his blood seeing him defiling her this way. He didn't deserve to touch her. Leaning down and grabbing the man viciously he snarled "You bastard, son of a bitch.." all the while dragging the body roughly away from the still girl lying on the ground.  
  
Letting the body of the man drop to the side, he turned back and slumped down scooping Quistis up in his arms, off the cold, hard ground. Cradling her close to his body, Seifer let his face fall into the crook of her neck and whispered, the anguish he was feeling making it hard to speak "Why couldn't you stay? ..You were safe with me." The moments ticked by as Seifer sat there in shock, on the ground.  
  
Rain had started to fall again but he didn't notice, lost as he was in the pain and sorrow he felt. Lifting his face towards the night sky, Seifer let the rain slide down his cheeks, taking the place of the tears he couldn't let fall.  
  
His mind was so consumed that at first he didn't notice the slight movement. Then mumbled words reached his ears, "Hyne Seifer.."  
  
Seifer loosened his grip on her and looked down, "Quistis? Oh, Hyne.I.thought you were dead.Are you hurt?" He frantically started looking for a wound.  
  
Quistis pushed his hands away in irritation. "No, I just hit my head when we fell."  
  
Quistis pushed herself into a sitting position. Then the next thing Seifer knew, she had slapped him leaving a bloody handprint on his cheek. "You jerk..you could have killed me...what were you thinking," Quistis's voice shook as she spoke, and then she did something Seifer had never seen her do before, she broke down in tears.  
  
Seifer pulled her back into his arms as she cried. "I didn't have a choice. I saw him raise the gun..up to your head. He would have killed you," he said softly, reliving the moment he'd had to make the decision. "I had to take a chance..that I could get him first. Do you understand that I couldn't just stand by and let it happen?"  
  
....................................  
  
Harris scouted the area as he ran, gun in hand, ready to take out any threat he came across. He'd heard the other gunshot and was worried about what he was going to find when he got to the place he knew Seifer was suppose to be meeting Chaing's man.  
  
Seeing movement in the shadows, Harris crouched down behind a parked truck. He watched another man creeping forward unaware of him. The man had his attention on something up ahead that Harris couldn't see from where he hid.  
  
When the man moved again Harris took his chance and got behind him. Slipping up to the other man Harris raised his gun and hit the man in the back of the head dropping him silently to the ground. Then he looked up to see what had caught the man attention.  
  
Shaking his head, Harris recognized Seifer sitting out in the open clutching Quistis to him. A shot of pain went through him at the thought that Quistis had been killed before he or Seifer could do anything.  
  
"Seifer" Harris said walking up beside his boss, as his eyes scanned the area for an immediate threat "it isn't safe here. We have to leave.now."  
  
Seifer looked up as Harris spoke. He knew the other man was right. He should never have left himself out in the open this long, but the shock of thinking Quistis dead had dulled his normally sharp instincts.  
  
"Come on Quisty," he said softly, his lips touching her damp hair as he spoke, "we have to get up. Do you think you can move?"  
  
Harris, who had taken out his cell phone and was in the process of dialing, stopped in shock when he heard Seifer speak. Turning to Seifer, his eyes traveled down to the girl in the other man's arms. He took a sharp breath as he saw that she was, in fact alive. She had a wound on her forehead that was bleeding and she had a lot of blood on her clothes but it didn't look like she'd been hit by the shot he'd heard.  
  
Quick to recover, Harris bent down by Seifer. "Is she alright?" he asked. "I-I thought she was.I heard another shot as I took out one of the men behind you."  
  
Seifer nodded "Yeah, I think she's just in shock," he paused for a moment before continuing, "The other shot was mine." Seifer gestured to the dead man lying next to them.  
  
Quistis mumbled something against Seifer's shoulder. Seifer bent his head down closer to her, "What was that?" he asked.  
  
Quistis lifted her head "I said...I'm right here. You don't have to talk over me."  
  
Harris looked at her. "Sorry...I'm glad you're Ok Quistis. But.." He set his phone down then reached in the pocket of his coat and pulled out a small square cloth handing it to Seifer. "...it looks like you hit your head."  
  
"Yeah, it hurts" Quistis said, her voice growing soft. She lifted her hand starting to reach up but Seifer batted her hand away and pressed the cloth against her wound.  
  
Harris picked his phone up off the ground and stood back up. He took a quick look around to make sure they were still alone. "Seif, we really need to get out of here. Before more of Chaing's men show up."  
  
Seifer gave him a nod, "You're right." Harris walked a short distance away then hit the send button on his phone and put it to his ear, listening as Seifer helped Quistis up off the wet ground. "Crew's on the way. I'll wait here for them." Harris told Seifer when he came back over to them. The two men exchanged a look over the top of Quistis's head and Seifer gave Harris a slight nod before turning in the direction he had come from earlier.  
  
"Come on Quis, let's go home," he said softly as he wrapped his arm around her and led her towards the car.  
  
....................................  
  
He opened his eyes. 'Damn what the hell happened?' he thought, his head pounding. Then he looked up. Right into the barrel of a gun.  
  
Harris gave the man lying on the ground an evil smile. "So you're finally awake." The man on the ground scrambled to get his arms under him and pushed himself into a sitting position. "Did your boss actually think he'd get to Mr. Almasy this way?" Harris asked watching him.  
  
"Fuck you," the man spit out defiantly "you think I'm gonna tell you anything?"  
  
"Yes...eventually I think you're gonna be begging to tell me anything I want to know." Without taking his eyes off the man on the ground Harris told the men standing behind him, "He's all yours."  
  
Two men came around Harris and grabbed the man. "I'm a dead man if I tell you anything." The man yelled as Harris's men dragged him off.  
  
Harris put his gun back in his shoulder holster and then brushed some stray raindrops off his jacket lapel. "You're dead anyway," he said with a smirk that would have rivaled that of his boss.  
  
....................................  
  
Seifer gave Quistis little glances as he drove back to the penthouse. She sat in the passenger seat, bundled up in Seifer's long coat with her head leaned back and eyes closed. The gash on her forehead had stopped bleeding but she looked pale and hadn't said a word since they had gotten in the car.  
  
As he pulled into the underground garage Seifer saw Kimo waiting for them. 'Harris must have called ahead' he thought. After parking the car Seifer looked over at Quistis who still had her eyes closed. "Quis" he said softly "We're here."  
  
Quistis slowly opened her eyes, to see Seifer looking at her with a worried expression on his face. She wished she could think of something to say to erase that look off his face but right now her mind wouldn't cooperate so instead she gave him a wan smile.  
  
Seifer got out of the car and came around to the passenger side meeting Kimo along the way "You get the elevator, I'll get her," He said to the other man opening the door. Leaning down he said softly "Come on Quis. Let's get you upstairs." He helped her out of the car and to the waiting elevator then inside.  
  
Turning to Kimo Seifer said "Call the doctor when we get upstairs." Kimo nodded his head.  
  
"No" Quistis mumbles leaning against Seifer's shoulder, "I don't need a Doctor. I'm ok."  
  
Seifer shook his head "No way, you were out. You need to be checked to make sure you don't have a concussion." Seeing that Quistis was going to argue with him he held up his hand, "I wont argue about this."  
  
Quistis gave a heavy sigh and pulling away, glared up at Seifer. "Fine..Did anyone ever tell you that you're a bully?"  
  
Seifer looked down at her for a moment then started to chuckle. "Well, welcome back Quis. You had me worried for a minute."  
  
....................................  
  
Thank you to everybody that is still hanging with this story. Sorry it took so long to update. =0.0= 


End file.
